With popularization of terminal devices such as computers, more and more users adopt an electronic office, which greatly facilitates the users' work. However, there are inevitable problems such as faulty input in a document to be browsed by a user. In order to facilitate the users' work, in the prior art, spell checking is performed on a whole document when a terminal device used by a user receives an instruction for opening the document and loads the document, and then presents prompt information for spelling mistakes to the user according to result of the spell checking. In this way, the user can intuitively know the spelling mistakes present in the document.
For example, the proofreading function of Microsoft WORD2013 is mentioned in the Chinese patent application No. 201510319466.2 entitled “text document spell and grammar checking method”. For groups of writers, editors, secretaries and the like, the efficiency is relatively low when a relatively long text with such as more than 100 pages is edited and proofreaded, since the document is needed to be checked page by page so as to avoid omitting the identified spelling and grammar mistakes. In the technical solution of that application, It is also mentioned that: a system automatically compares the whole content of a text document with the content of a dictionary unit and marks spelling and grammar mistakes; meanwhile a marking and sorting unit marks and numbers the “lines” that contains spelling and grammar mistakes, and all the “lines” that contains the spelling and grammar mistakes are arranged and displayed by the system; the user processes the spelling and grammar mistakes on a document processing interface, and selects a text document sort recovering option after processing for the spelling and grammar mistakes; and the original “line” is replaced with the processed “line” according to the previously described mark and re-typeset by the marking and sorting unit. This method also spell-check the whole document and its efficiency is still very low.
In the practical applications, although results of spell checking can be obtained by applying the method described above, it is needed to perform spell-checking on the whole document during the loading of the document, which decelerates the speed in loading the document and thus the speed in displaying the document, thereby leading to a poor user experience.